The Little Things
by Lady MR1
Summary: Logan Ororo & Romy - Confrontations and there is finally progress in relationships! Please R&R!
1. Kitchen

The Little Things

I don't own anything.

Ororo (Storm)/Logan (Wolverine), or as this couple is usually called, RoLo!!

Authors Note: I just wrote this at the spur of the moment.  There just isn't enough RoLo fics out there!!!  There will be some Remy/Rogue inferred, but mostly RoLo.

Authors Note 2: What's the nickname that Logan calls everybody?  I know he calls Kitty Half-Pint and Rogue Strips.

****

Logan was the last to come out of the newly rebuilt Danger Room.  He watched, confused, the second to last person to leave the Danger Room.  Rogue.  He had tried talking to the young mutant before the training session, and even after, but the kid avoided him like the plague.

_Maybe it's my cologne._  Logan smirked at the thought.  He knew Strips was a private person, hell, he was one too, but the constant spacing out was really starting to bother him.  Rogue still had her "tough as nails" attitude, but Logan could smell desire on her.

Not that that bothered him, he had smelled Rogue's desire before.  That time, it was a desire for Scot, weaker then what he smelled now.

_I wonder who could make her this distracted.  _Logan silently mused as he headed for his own room to change into a more casual attire.  _I wonder if she acknowledges her feelings._

Logan entertained the idea that perhaps Rogue did and was too shy to act up on it.  _Nah, Rogue ain't that kind of girl.  She probably would rather die first then acknowledge any sort of romantic feelings for the opposite sex, especially considering that her first crush was currently dating Jean._

Before Logan could ponder some more, a smell over rode him.  Logan gave a feral smile before rushing out of his room.  Only one thought on his mind.

_Food!_

****

Ororo tended her cooking as she thought about her nephew.  He had been helpful and kind.  He even gave up the time he usually went skateboarding to help make the mansion a home by support (with his spikes) the trees that were bent over but not beyond help.  The task required time and patience, but Spyke had done, much to his aunt's surprise.

And Ororo couldn't have been more proud.  She loved the trees and had almost cried when she saw how many had to be replaced.  How many hadn't survived.  And when Evan had seen the devastated look on her face, he had given her a gift.

He gave her something to be proud of.  A loving nephew.

Storm had only learned about Evan's deed this morning, when he proudly pronounced that he had finished doing all the trees exactly how she had shown him yesterday how to do.  Storm had hugged him, with tears of joy streaming down her face.

Consequently, this had put her in a wonderful mood for the rest of the day.  And when she was in a very good mood, she cooked.

"Smells good 'Ro." Came a gruff voice from behind her.

Ororo turned her head to see Logan leaning on the kitchen doorway.  She gave him a dazzling smile that reflected her absolute delight.  Ororo noticed that Logan was a bit unsettled with the brightness of the smile, but tactfully chose to ignore it and keep smiling.

"Why thank you Logan.  Would you like to help?" and before Logan could open his mouth to answer she continued, "Grab that spatula and flip the beef while I make the jello.  Goddess knows Ray, Bobby, Amara, Jamie, Kurt, and even Evan love that stuff."

With that, Ororo turned back around and stirred the fried vegetables.  After a few seconds of silence, Ororo yet again turned her head, this time to give Logan a bewildered look.

Logan had stood rooted to the spot, almost scared at the amount of joy that radiated off the woman.  She reminded him strangely of Half-Pint when the kid was just too hyper for her own good.   Then he saw 'Ro's expression and relented.

Logan walked towards the stove and helped 'Ro cook the rest of the meal, but not without stealing a few pieces of beef beforehand (Ororo had given him a very disapproving look when she counted the pieces of beef and found two missing.  He had the grace to look guilty.)

****

"Auntie O are you done yet?  I'm starving!!"

"Yeah."

Ororo laughed.  Logan, now a bit more at ease with the suddenly cheerful African beauty, gave a devilish smile.

"Kids have no patience these day." He said smugly.

Ororo laughed again.  A sound that reminded Logan of a bubbly brook that leaped over stones as it made it's way down the steep mountain, deep in the Rocky Mountains up in Canada.  If his memory served him right, the water had been crystal clear.  Just like her laugh.

Logan's reverie was abruptly ended when a loud scream pierce the air.

"Kurt, like don't sneak up on me like that.  You, like, almost gave a heart attack!"

A laugh, Kurt's, was heard.  Then a sound of frustration followed.  Before a full-fledged war was pronounced, Ororo swept into the room.

"Dinner's ready."  Ororo pronounced with a serene smile.  She would have smiled more broadly, but judging by Logan's reaction, she'd scare the children.  Not an option.

She set the mashed potatoes at the heart of the table, careful not to disturb the preset utensils, plates, and glasses.  Then she backed away and turned, careful not to bump into Logan, who carried the beef.

Ororo came back into the kitchen.  She picked up the pitcher of lemonade in one hand and a bowl of steamed vegetables in the other.  She walked towards closed door that lead to the dining room.

As she got near it, it suddenly opened and a man came charging at her.

"Ro, you ne-" but before Wolverine could finish his sentence, he slammed into Ororo.

Due to his quick reflexives and almost automatic instincts, he caught her with two arms around the waist.  Due to Storm's quick reflexives, she managed to save about half the steamed vegetables from toppling to the floor.  The lemonade wasn't so lucky.

She had accidentally spilled the entire jug on her white blouse and white hair.  They made a comical sight.

The bowl of vegetables was held above the two of them by Ororo's vertically outstretched hand.  Ororo's body was pressed quite tightly against Logan's, and it looked like he had just dipped her.

A stray thought went through Logan's mind at how perfect Ororo fit in his arms and he had to fight the urge not to kiss her.  As soon as that thought was sufficiently suppressed, another replaced.  He fought against the want to lick away the lone drop that slid down her brown cheek, ever so slowly.

Ororo just looked at him.  She saw the look of lust cross his eyes and shivered.

The shiver brought back Logan from his lustful fantasies.  He smelled the desire and lust on her, but fought to keep himself in check.  Giving himself about three more seconds to calm down he spoke.

"You alright darlin'?" he asked, his voice smooth, calm, with just a hint of arousal.

Ororo nodded, not trusting herself to speak, but hearing the touch of lust in his voice.

Logan slowly pulled her out of the dip, their bodies and eyes never breaking contact.

Ororo knew she had to pull away before she let herself kiss this untamed man and loose herself.  She didn't want to bring about a storm, which she knew would arise the moment that they would let their lust control them.  

She pulled away slowly, instantly wanting his arms back around her.  She was glad that he respected her silent wish and took a step back, bringing his arms to his sides.

Ororo cleared her throat and gave him a weak smile.  "I better go get changed."

"Alright, darlin'.  I'll make more lemonade before the kids get rowdy."  Logan smiled wolfishly, trying to lessen the tension.  It worked.

Ororo gave him a smile that reached her eyes, before taking leave of the kitchen to go to her room.

****

Upon reaching her room in the attic, she opened her closet and took a change of clothes.  She then walked to the bathroom and stepped into the bathtub, ready to take a cold shower.

The cold water cascaded down her naked body as she thought.  Ororo hoped that the little episode in the kitchen wouldn't destroy the unspoken friendship the two of them shared.  The kids wouldn't have noticed the little things he did for her – like the occasional help with the dishes, or helping with the dinner, and he even helped her take care of her garden once – but she did.

_Oh, Goddess.  What am I going to do?_

Lathering her puff, she cleared her mind and she cleaned her body.

****

Putting on the change of clothes, she walked gracefully down the newly remade staircase, hoping that Logan had cleared off to smoke, drink, or ride, so that she could eat and think in silence.

No such luck.

****

Well, this is the first chapter, I would have written more, but this is the 5th page!!  I hope you enjoyed this story.  Can someone please tell me the color of Logan's and Ororo's eyes?  Please? 

Please Review!! ^_^


	2. Students

The Little Things

This POV starts as soon as Ororo has left the kitchen after bumping into Logan.  Please Read and Review.  ^_^

****

Logan watched the African goddess leave the kitchen in an uncharacteristic hurry.  He made himself not think about what just transpired with the sheer force of will he used not to think about his nightmares.

"Better make the lemonade." Logan mumbled under his breath as he looked/smelled for lemons.  He found them, three of them, and cut them in half using a claw that popped out of his right hand.  Using his adamantium enforced hand, he squeezed all the juice using the white lemon squeezer, faster then Ororo had done minutes before.

He heard a shout form the dinning room, but chose to ignore it.

He then filled the two-liter jug with water, poured the lemon juice, and poured some sugar into the mix.  He stirred the concoction until it was sufficiently mixed.  Then he tasted the thing and found it too sweet for his taste.

_The kids better like it 'cause I'm not making another._  That said, he took the jug in one hand and what was left of the vegetables in the other and walking into the living room.

****

"Could we have something to drink here?" shouted Ray shouted to the closed door that led to the kitchen.

He was about to shout again, but was interrupted by Kitty.

"They've been gone a long time.  And it's so quite in there.  You think they're making out?"

"Man, I so didn't want that image in my head.  That's my Aunt you're talking about, dude!"

"Take a chill pill Spyke.  This is Logan we're talking about.  You know, the guy who loves to make our lives a living hell?  Ah don't think he has a romantic side." Rogue spoke up.

"Like, that's not fair.  You're not Miss Social either, but that doesn't mean you don't pine for a guy you barely know" Rogue's mouth opened in shock and surprise. "Besides, Mr. Logan can be nice if he wants to." Kitty quickly finished.

"Ah am not pining!  Ah want to kill the guy!  He almost tried to kill me!" Rogue more or less shouted in Kitty's face.

"Who are you talking about?" Jean asked.

"Non of your business." Rogue answered back.

"Come on, you like have to admit you like him." Kitty said, an evil smile on her face.

"Ah hate him!"

"Who?" Scott interrupted, but was completely ignored.

"You stared at his butt."  Kitty innocently pointed out.

"Ah did not"

"Yeah, you did.  Real long too."  Kitty's evil smile grew.

"Did not!"  Rogue half shouted.  She would have blushed if she weren't furious at Kitty.

"Did too."

"Did not" Everyone sat quite as the exchange continued.  They were dieing to know who the guy was that Kitty seemed convince Rogue liked.  And the fact that Rogue argued so defensively sparked everyone's interest.

 "Did too."

"Did not"

"Did too.

"Did not"

"Did-" Kitty was interrupted by Logan, who had just came in.

"For crying out loud will you two just shut up!"  Neither made a sound.

"Good." He glared, then he set down the jug and vegetables. "I need a beer."

"Logan it's-" Professor started to say.

"Can it Chuck.  I'm not in the mood.  And if I hear another word out of any of you, it's Danger Room training with me."  With that he left.

No one made a sound as they ate.  When each finished, they left their dishes on the table and went to their rooms, too scared to go into the kitchen with a very irritated Wolverine waiting.

Professor Xavier thought about talking to Logan, but decided against it.  Xavier had felt the waves of frustration coming off of the man and he didn't particularly want to be yelled at.  He too left to go to his room.

Meanwhile, Logan finished his drink.  He figured, when he heard everybody leave but none coming into the kitchen, that he should clean up after the students.  After all, it wasn't their fault that he was frustrated.  No the reason belonged to a certain cocoa skinned female, currently residing somewhere in the house.

Logan pushed the thoughts of what he'd like to do that certain female, and concentrated on clearing the dishes and putting them into the dishwasher.  He took the leftovers and put them in the middle of the kitchen table, setting two places.

And just as he sat down to eat, the kitchen door opened.  Blue eyes locked on brown.  For a split second, there was nothing outside of the gaze for either of them, then they both looked away.

"Saved you some darlin'" Logan said, gesturing to the chair opposite him.

"Thank you Logan."  Ororo gracefully walked towards the chair and sat.

"You didn't have to wait to eat with me." She said as she loaded her plate with the steamed vegetables.

"Kids were giving me a headache."  He took a bite.  After he swallowed, he gave her a wolfish grin.  "Besides, why wouldn't I want the company of a beautiful woman like yourself?"

Ororo blushed.  "Thank you for the compliment."  She gave him a warm smile.

"Any time darlin'" Logan answered, the wolfish smile never leaving his face.

They finish their dinner in silence.

Ororo stood up. "Do you need help?"

"Nah, I'm good.  'Sides, you need your beauty sleep eh?"

Ororo gave him another warm smile.  "Good night Logan."

"Night Ro."

With that, Ororo left the kitchen.

****

Please Review!! ^_^


	3. Kitty & Evan

The Little Things

_A few days later…_

Feeling completely bored, Logan prowled the mansion halls like big angry cat.  His sensitive hearing picked up the conversation between Scott, Jean, and Professor Xavier.

"…need nerves of steel…" was what really got Logan's attention.

_I could use a little more excitement._ Logan thought as he entered the room.

He got more excitement then even he could handle.

****

He made it before the professor came home, which was odd considering he had ran here and Kitty's driving.

He watched from the front steps as the limousine pulled up, not much better then the X van before it.  Kitty jumped out and ran right to him.

"I'm, like, so getting better!!" she flashed him a brilliant smile.  "I decided to show the Professor how good I had gotten, so we went on a spin around the neighborhood.  What a rush!  Sucks that I have school tomorrow.  Teachers are like totally evil for giving so much homework."  With that, Kitty bounced up the stairs and into the mansion.

It was a full three minutes before Xavier came out of the car.  He looked a little green.  Logan smirked.

"D'you have fun Chuck?"

Xavier just looked at the man, too much in shock to answer.

Logan chuckled at him.  Revenge was sure sweet.

"Need a drink?" Logan suggested.

"I don't…yes I do, please."

"Sure thing Bub." With that, the two of them went in.

****

After making sure the professor was completely drunk, Logan left the professor's study and headed in the direction of his room.

It was dark, and Logan hadn't expected the Professor to be that resilient to alcohol.  Due to his mutation, Logan could never get drunk.  The professor had no such mutation and it took three bottles before the man got woozy.

As he went up the stairs of the quiet mansion, he heard faint sobs.

His interest sparked, and he followed the sound until he reached Ororo's bedroom door.  Worry and a need to protect her boiled up in him so suddenly that he stood frozen for a few seconds.

Never one to ignore his gut instincts, no matter how strange, Logan opened the door without knocking.

He heard her gasp, so he closed the door and spoke.

"Why you crying Ro?"

Her silhouette sat up straighter, she was sitting on her bed.  She replied, calmly, masking her sadness.  "I'm not."

"I heard you, and I smell the tears."

"Why do you care?  Why does anyone care?"  He heard her bitterness and sorrow.  He smelled the betrayal and rejection.

Logan came and sat by her on the bed.  He didn't see the silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Tell me what happened."  He said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

What happened next shocked him.  Ororo leaned into his chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

As the rainstorm raged outside, Ororo told him, between sobs, of Evan's departure and how abandoned she felt.

 She cried herself to sleep in his arms while he said nothing.  He was uncomfortable to say the least.  He was never one to comfort and displays of emotion, other then anger, scared him.

Logan sighed.  He wanted to go after the kid and drag him back here just so Ro wouldn't cry.  _Then again, it was the porcupine's decision…screw it, I'm getting soft._

With that, he gently lowered Ororo to her bed and left for his own.

****

Please Review. ^_^


	4. Morning & Tears

The Little Things

Authors Note:  I finally figured out how to do italics!!!!!  Yay!!!  I have re-posted all my chapters so that they contain italics.  I apologize for not updating sooner, but evil teachers have given me piles of homework.

Since I have neglected to thank all my reviewers… I'd like to thank klucky, Guardgirl1, Twinkles, lilWolvie (thanks for reviewing twice! ^_^), Lady Jayde Une, kitkat (thanks for reviewing twice! ^_^), Lindsay, Artemisn (thanks for reviewing three times! ^_^), Icy Flame, Darlin, The Son of Logan and Ororo, Melissa Frost, Molotov, and the person who left no name and comes up in my e-mail as ().  Thank you all!!

****

The next morning… 

Logan woke up, unfortunately, to the sound of an alarm clock and the sound of water in the pipes.  He had forgotten to set his alarm clock.  Again.

While most people could sleep just fine through this soft sound, Logan's sensitive hearing wouldn't let him.  The professor had suggested that they soundproof his room, but Logan had quickly dismissed the idea, as he wouldn't be able to hear if there was trouble.

And so Logan was once again woken by the sound of Scott's alarm clock.  (AN: I'm assuming that Logan's room is right next to Scotts)

Logan contemplated on staying in bed, but soon realized that he wasn't that tired.  Besides, he wanted to know if Ororo was all right.

With that thought in mind, Logan got out of bed, put some clothes on and made his way to the kitchen.

****

The kitchen was empty.  Finding that the newspaper that Ororo usually left for him every morning was not there, he frowned.  _That's odd.  She's never done this before.  Maybe she's still asleep…not likely, but maybe.  _The frown never leaving his face, he walked to the front door, got the newspaper, and returned to the kitchen.

Logan poured the coffee beans in the coffee maker (another thing that he had taken for granted, the freshly brewed coffee waiting for him each morning).  He then poured the water in its appropriate container and turned the machine on.

He sat down at the table just as Kitty phased through the door.

"Hi Mr. Logan." She said brightly, before opening the freezer and taking out two Eggo Strawberry Waffles.  She popped them into the toaster and left to get her stuff ready.  Logan opened the newspaper and read the Sports section.

**Bamf**

Kurt opened the fridge and got the carton of orange juice.  He then got two glasses and poured the orange juice into each.  He set one glass on the table just as the waffles popped up.  Kurt grabbed both waffles in one hand, holding the glass in the other, and **bamfed** back to his room.

Kitty phased back into the kitchen just as the smoke finished dissipating.

She gave an unearthly screech before glaring at Logan.  "You ate my waffles!!"

Logan glared back at her from the top of his newspaper.  "The Elf took them."  He said in a calm voice.  He held the glare a little longer before returning his attention to the newspaper.

"Ooooh!!!  I'm gonna kill him!"  With that, she spun on her heal and phased back through the door.

A dulled, but nether the less, loud, "Kurt!" was heard.  Logan calmly read the paper.

Next to arrive were Jean and Scott.  They got their cereals and sat down.  Logan toned out their conversation.

Having read the article about the prohibition of caged fighting in Canada, Logan located the remote (it was to his left, just with in reach without having to get up) and turned on the TV.

The rest of the students filed in and the dull, yet still loud, "Kurt" and **bamfing **were heard.  The kitchen was soon filled with the noise of conversation.

Logan ignored them all and listened as the weather caster expressed her confusion at yesterday's change of a beautiful day into a huge thunderstorm.

Logan chuckled inaudibly as he listened to her obvious frustration and confusion.  _Damn her voice is annoying, glad my Ro could make her miserable._

All amusement abruptly fled him.  _Did I just think 'my Ro'?_  And before he could contemplate the implications of this, someone interrupted him.

"Logan?"

Logan looked at her and pushed all thoughts of Ro to the farthest corner of his mind.

"Yeah Strips?"

"Could you hand me that apple behind yoah?"

"Sure." With that, Logan turned around in his sat, unsheathed his claws into the apple and extended his hand to Rogue.  She pried the apple off his claws and he sheathed them.

"Thanks Logan."

"Anytime kid."

Logan watched as the teens around him finished their breakfasts.  Some, like Scott and Jean, had their backpacks with them and were heading towards the garage unhurriedly, while others, mainly Jubilee and Rahne, were running like chickens with their heads cut off trying to get everything organized.

He observed the scene with a detached disposition and waited until the kitchen was deserted.  A smell of freshly brewed coffee assaulted his noise.  The coffee was done.

He stood up and poured himself a cup.  Just then, a very agitated looking Kitty phased into the kitchen.  She grabbed the untouched glass of orange juice, gulped it down, and ran to the garage.

Two cups later, he heard the sound of the front gate closing and the sound of two cars speeding in the direction of Bayville High School.

As the house became quite again, he thought about what he should do today.

Well I guess I could repair that annoying noise in the Harley's engine.  Yup, that sounds good. 

With that, Logan finished his third cup of coffee and made his way to garage.

****

He finished half an hour before the kids got back from school, and decided he needed to check up on Storm.  He had worked non-stop since his breakfast, which was three cups of coffee.  He searched the gardens and grounds, but found no sight of her.  All trails of smell were at least two days old, so that didn't help.  He then searched the house, even her room, came to the same conclusion.

He could only assume that she had taken to flight early in the morning and didn't want to return yet.  That was understandable, considering the circumstances.

Logan, still feeling a bit apprehensive, walked down to the Danger Room and got ready for the training session that the kids would be apart of as soon as they got home from school.

****

It was the dawn before the sun rose when Ororo woke up from her nightmare.  And the first thing she wanted was Logan to take her in his arms and hold her.  _By the Goddess, I do not even know this man and already he's becoming… becoming… what?  What is he becoming?_

She happened to glance at a picture of Evan and his parents that stood on vanity.  Then her dream came back in full force:

"How could you Ororo, he is still a child!!! 

_"I couldn't stop him, sister, I tried."_

_"You didn't try hard enough, and now I've lost my son.  And it's all because of you!!!"_

The last phrase echoed in her mind.  _'It's all because of you!'_  Ororo felt the tears stream down her already raw cheeks.  Ororo angrily wiped them away.  She was not some helpless child or damsel in distress; she was Storm, a Goddess.  _I am going to find you Evan and, by the Goddess, I am going to talk some sense into your stubborn head!_

With her new determination, she dressed in her X-Men uniform and flew out her bedroom balcony window into the night.

****

She had searched for hours, but no success.  She continuously flew through tunnels, never stopping, but she felt like she was going around in circles.  The smell was horrible in some parts, while the rats scurried all over.  She hadn't brought a light, but the light streaming down through the holes in the manhole covers was enough so that she could see.  The worst was that her claustrophobia was getting to her, but she pushed it aside.  Her sister's words echoed in her head.

It's all because of you! 

Storm turned left.

It's all because of you! 

She flew faster.

It's all because of you! 

Tears streamed down her face, but she quickly wiped them away.

It's all because of you! 

Strom flew on.

****

When she could no longer see the hand in front of her face did she stop.  The instincts she had developed when she was a pickpocket told her it was useless.  For a split second she let her emotions get the best of her and flew a few feet ahead.  The rational part of her brain soon caught up with her.  The years of practice at controlling her powers came back in one mind-blowing thud.

Ororo sighed and saw the moonlight trickling into the sewer through the holes in the manhole cover.  She used the winds to lift the cover and ascended unto the street below.  The manhole cover descended onto its proper place with a loud thud.

The full moon was seen and it was plain that the sun had set, not an hour before.  Ororo found herself in the alleys of the outskirts of New York.  She walked through the dirty, but apparently deserted alleyway, as quickly and silently as she could.

A smell of bodily waste hit her.  Ororo's curiosity got the better of her and she looked in the direction from where the smell was coming from.  She wished she hadn't.

There, by the trash bin, lay a distinctively human shape.  The tight tang top revealed the form to be female.  Her khaki pants were wet from her urine, and a black line extended from her mouth, across her cheek, and into the darkness. It took a second for Ororo that the black was really blood.  A stench of death hung in the air.

And the worst part was that her eyes were open, staring unseeingly into the night sky.

Ororo took a tentive step forward before something caught her eye.  Ororo turned her head and saw a syringe.  The moon's light had reflected off the needle, making it almost glow in the darkness.  

The reason for the female's death became shockingly clear.  She had over dosed.

Ororo couldn't take it any longer.  She knew, without a doubt, that the girl was dead.  Ororo felt suffocated.  She took a step back, turned in the direction that she had originally planed to go, and ran.   Ororo ran until she hit the main street.

She was lucky, as she saw a taxi heading her way.  She signaled for it and, much to her relief, it stopped.

"Where to?" Came the question as soon as she sat down.  She gave him the Institute's address.  The driver nodded and pulled out.

Ororo shakily removed her boots.  As soon as both boots were off, she hugged her knees to her chest.  Silent tears streamed down her face.  This time, she didn't bother wiping them away.  Bile rose to the back of her throat, but she swallowed it, determined not to vomit.

She had seen corpses before. She had seen other people dieing.  That wasn't the cause of her tears.  Death was natural, part of the cycle of life.  She had accepted that long ago.  But there was something seriously horrible at seeing this girl die of drug over dose.

The girl couldn't have been more then thirteen years old.

****

Blame my Health teacher for the last part.  We were talking about drug over dose in class today and it kind of stuck that an alarming amount of eighth graders are marijuana users.  *shudders*

Please Review!! ^_^


	5. Sisters cry

The Little Things

Authors Note:  I finally figured out where to go with this story.  Yay, go me!!  This will be a long story, and I'm planning to finish it, eventually.  I've considered adding a Rogue/Remy romance and maybe I will, but not in this chapter.  Possibly in the next chapter.

I'd like to thank Wolviesfan, klucky, evilbon32, Me, Melissa Frost, & lilWolvie. 

evilbon32 – I'm honored that you added me to your favorites list.  I'm glad that you read my other stories too.

****

Professor Xavier was in his office typing up a paper on the possibility of treating phobic patience by exposing them to their fear and making them deal with it.  He knew some doctors used this approach, but most didn't approve or knew about this method. (AN: That was absolutely made up and had no basis in the real world.  I figured Xavier had to do something to occupy his free time and this seemed like something he'd do.)

He was halfway done when the call came in.  Actually it was more of a buzz.

It was from the front gate and a cab driver claimed he had "white haired black woman" that said to come here.  Xavier did a quick mental sweep and discovered the driver was telling the truth.

Xavier opened the gate and sent a mental message to Logan.

~~_Logan, Ororo has just arrived and I suspect that she forgot to bring money with her.  Please pay the cab driver; he's at the front door._ ~~

With that, Professor Charles Xavier ignored the rest of the world and went back to writing his article for the Medical Journal.

****

Logan was just about to leave for a bar when Chuck's mental invasion told him to beeline for the front door.

He was surprised to find Ororo, still in a fetal position, fast asleep.  He paid the cab driver his outrageous fee, and then gathered Ororo in his arms (making sure to grab her discarded boots in his right hand).

In her half-unconscious state (for she had began to wake up when he moved her), Logan got Ororo to put her arms around his neck.  It surprised him that she snuggled closer to him.

Thinking nothing of it, but enjoying it nether the less, he took her to her room, all the while being mindful of the long cloak that dangled before him and touched the ground.

****

Ororo Monroe woke up the next morning on her bed wearing her uniform from the day before.

It was bright and early, the usual time she woke up.  Feeling the need for a refreshing shower, Ororo resisted the urge to call up a rain shower.  Although she could have easily done so and gotten away with it, Ororo's training from when she first came to America told her that nudity in public places was a big no-no.

Ororo sighed wistfully before grabbing a change of clothes and heading for the shower.

****

The shower had painfully woken up Ororo to her problems.  Evan was still not found and apparently not coming back.  All the while, Ororo couldn't get the overdosed teenager out of her head.  The corpse's glossy eyes haunted her every moment.

Ororo slipped back into her routine unconsciously.  From making the coffee and getting the newspaper for Logan, to fixing herself a breakfast of soft-boiled eggs.

It was after eating her breakfast and sipping her herbal tea that she realized she didn't want to get up.  The normally energetic goddess was feeling as heavy as a rock and much to weary to get up.  She was staring intently at the table as she methodically sipped her tea, not moving a muscle.

That's how Logan found her, half an hour later.

"Morning darlin'."

That startled Ororo out of her hypnotic state.  At first she stared confusedly at Logan, but then the fog cleared and she found her voice again.

"Good morning Logan."

With that, Logan poured himself a cup of tea and sat down to read the newspaper.  An easy silence ensured between the two of them.

"Logan?"

He grunted in response, his eyes didn't leave the page.  Ororo stared down at the cup of tea in her hands.

"I don't know if I should look for Evan anymore.  I looked yesterday and I couldn't find him.  He obviously doesn't want to be found.  My sister doesn't even know he's gone and…" here Ororo hesitated.  She looked up and was surprised to find his hazel eyes were looking right at her.

Logan picked up on her hesitation and finished her sentence for her.

"And you want me to come with you while you."

"Well…yes.  Would you?"

"Sure darlin', got nothin better to do."

Ororo gave him a small, yet sincere smile before replying.

"Thank you."

He only grunted in response.

****

They arrived at six in the evening at the Daniels residence.  Ororo had called ahead and told both parents a vague reason for her visit.

Logan insisted on staying in the car, as he didn't know the Daniels, and Ororo finally gave in when he told her that this was something that she and she alone must do.

Ororo rang on the doorbell and dreaded the moment when the door opened.  And opened it did, to her utter dismay.

Her sister's husband greeted her and led her living room, not speaking outside of the customary hello.  In the living room, on the love seat, sat Vi, Ororo's sister.

One look at Vi's puffy red eyes told her everything.

"You know."  It was a statement of fact that was confirmed when Vi nodded her head and renewed her silent tears.

Ororo sat on the love seat beside her sister.  Vi threw her arms around Ororo and gave her a hug.  Both of them clung to the other tightly and wept.  They sobbed over their mutual loss as the violent thunderstorm wreaked havoc outside.

When they grew coherent again, Ororo had to know.

"How do you…" She trailed off as Vi took out a crumpled, stained, and rough edged paper.  Vi silently handed over the piece of paper to Ororo.  Ororo looked at it and this is what the paper said:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I love both of you very much and miss you dearly.  I have ran away from the institute and I'm not planning on going back.  My mutation has made me ugly and I no longer can live under the guise of human.  Please don't worry, I am where I belong._

_Love you always, _

_Evan_

Vi looked at Ororo's face as it became a picture of depression.

"So it really is true."  It was her husband and it wasn't a question; it was a statement.

Ororo nodded anyway.  Then she rose to leave.

"You're not staying?"  The disappointment was clearly heard in Vi's voice.

Ororo shook her head.

"I can't.  I'm needed at the institute…and I need to accept this on my own terms.  At my own time."

With that, the sisters hugged and kissed each other's cheeks.  Then Vi's husband embraced Ororo.

With a final good bye, Ororo left the Daniels residence and walked back to the car.

Logan didn't ask why it took so long.  He didn't ask how it went.  Instead, he gunned the engine and made his way to the mansion.  He never spoke a word.

Ororo was grateful.

****

Author's Note: Okay, okay, maybe it's not as long as it could have been, but it's still good right?

Right?

Please Review ^_^


	6. Comfort

The Little Things

I'd like to thank JADEOBLUE, Duncan, Molotov, No name, Me (thanks for the heads up, I've corrected the name), Wolviesfan, and TheWolf for reviewing!!  Thanks! ^_^

Author's Note: I've decided to take a break from Ro/Lo and write some Romy.  Hope everyone's happy!! ^_^  Takes place after Under Lock and Key.

****

Rogue was bored.

Not only that, but she felt raw.  The mind sweep that the Professor had done on her left her feeling empty.  She felt out of place, out of time, and just plain alone.  They had let her go back to her room, but the sanctuary she had once felt there was shattered.

_Ah don't belong here._

She no longer wanted to talk to Kitty.  Hell, she no longer wanted to be near Kitty period.  Whenever the girl spoke to her it was as if she heard nails on a chalkboard and it took all of her strength to keep herself from committing homicide.

And it had only been one day!!!  Only twenty-four hours and she was ready to kill the next person that came near her.

She watched the sun set; it was only six in the afternoon.  Kitty was downstairs doing her homework downstairs since Rogue had chased the poor girl away.

Logan and Ororo were down there too, making dinner.

What is it with Ms. Monroe anyway?  Ever since Evan left she's been way too protective.  She's even worse then Logan!  She always asks us where we are and if we look a bit down, she makes us talk to her about it.  What if we don't want to, huh?  What if we'd like to keep our thoughts private?  Ever think of that Miss Inquisitive?  God, she is so uptight!  Before Evan left…Well, I suppose that's the whole problem isn't it?  Evan running away… 

Rogue sighed and watched the sky darken.  An idea formed in her mind.

Walking out of her room, she made sure to avoid everyone.  She made it out the front door unseen.

As she walked into the garage, she saw it.  Logan's motorcycle.  It called to her, and she couldn't refuse.  Getting on, she slipped on her helmet.  She revved the engine and drove into the night.

She knew Logan had heard her, but at the moment she didn't care.

She just wanted to heal the gaping wound in her soul.

****

Remy was bored.  As fun as being a bad boy was, there was nothing to do in Magneto's dome.  St. John was, unfortunately, playing with fire and you couldn't talk to the guy when he was like that.  Piotr, or Petey as he liked to call him, was currently reading a Russian novel and would sooner crack open your skull then play cards with you.  Sabertooth (Remy's sparing partner) was nowhere to be found.  Magneto was too full of himself, and Mesmero was a spook, and Remy hated spooks.  One of the main reasons why he didn't become an X-Men.  The other reason was that good guys had zero sex appeal.

So Remy decided to do the only sane thing he could think of, get on his brand new stolen motorcycle and drive off into the night.

And that's what he did.

When trees surrounded him and the nearest city was miles behind him, he let his mental shields down and soaked in the emotionless scenery around him.

He let his guard down so much, that when he felt the deep depression and angst of someone, he nearly fell of him motorcycle.  He instinctively clamped down the walls, but it was too late.  His motorcycle had gone out of control.  Due to his training, he maintained his balance and stopped the motorcycle.  Cursing under his breath, he warily dropped his mental barrier just a bit and felt for the person that was in such a depressed state.

Being always too curious for his own good, Remy closed his eyes and 'felt' his surroundings.  He found the person, and using his training, he soundlessly made his way to where the person was located.

He found her in a clearing with her face towards the sky.  He knew she was female by the size of her hips and shoulders.  Not to mention he the view of her chest which was enclosed in a rather tight dark shirt.  The full moon made all these features obvious to his trained eyes.

Then the figure tilled her head slightly and the moonbeams caught the figures unusual white strips.

Can it be? 

Remy smiled wickedly.

Dis ill be a fun night, neh?  Just Remy, a beautiful girl, and no one t' see us but de stars.  Pity de girl can't touch, cause dat's the only ting keeping dis Cajun from bein a naughty garçon.

Still smiling, Remy walked soundlessly until he was directly behind the girl.  Then he made himself make noise so that the girl would know he was there.

To his immense surprise, she didn't even flinch.  Not one to give up, he stepped on a twig and continued walking until there was less then an inch between his chest and her back.

He reached out with his power and felt her emotions.

Hate, carelessness, but mostly emptiness. 'Ere's de fire dat Remy felt when he last saw his chere?

"Watch ya doin chere?"

"Go away."

"Now why would Remy do a ting like dat?

"Cause Ah said so."  She still didn't face him.  Remy felt he needed a change of tactics.

"Know any constellations chere?"

"None, ya?

"Just ere the north star is."

She turned her head slightly and glared up at him.  Remy gave her a dazzling smile.  He grabbed the back of her wrist and her eyes turned into slits.  He brought her arm up and with his gloved fingers, made her index finger point to the sky.  His hand covered hers.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and wheeled her a bit to the left until her finger, covered with his own, pointed to the North Star.

"See her?"

She nodded.  He let her arm drop, and returned his own arm to his side.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched her face and said:

"Ain't she beautiful?"

As if sensing that he was no longer talking about the star, she turned to face him and gave him a questioning stare.

"What do ya want swamp rat?"  She tried to act tough, but it came out more of a whisper.

Remy took a step forward, until her breasts touched his chest.  She didn't move back.

"What eveh you want river rat."

Her hand moved up until it rested on his shoulder.  Then she did the most surprising thing.  She leaned into him, and rested her head on his upper chest.

"Ah want to feel." She mumbled.

Remy loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.  He felt her other arm instinctively go up and wrap around his neck.  Remy lowered his head until his mouth was right by her ear, but not touching her poisonous skin.

"Den feel petite."

Then he started to sway to a tone heard only by him.  She swayed with him.

****

But all good things must come to an end.  Rogue knew that she had to get back.  She reluctantly pulled away from his embrace.

"Tank ya"

"Mah pleasure chere."  He smiled.

Acting on impulse, she closed the distance between them, covered his mouth with her hand, and kissed him.  

She took a step back and enjoyed the look of surprise on his face.

"Bye swamp rat."

With that, she turned away and ran to Logan's motorcycle.

The wound in her soul was healing.

****

Please Review!! ^_^


	7. Anger

The Little Things

Thanks no name, Rogue, Duncan, ishandahalf, JADEOBLUE, and 4Rogue for reviewing.

Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, and a Happy New Year Everybody!! ^_^

****

Even though the holidays drew near, the spirit and moral of the X-Men was rather somber.  Professor Xavier was rather worried and decided a trip was sorely needed.

Having made up his mind, the only thing that stood in the way of Professor's way was a single solitary mutant by the name of Logan…

****

Logan, for his part, was enjoying a relaxing cigar in one hand, a cold beer in the other, and a beautiful sunset in front of him.

_Ah, this is the life._

He did feel the cold, but chose to ignore it.  No matter how nice Ro was, she drew the line somewhere.  And that line was there would be no cigars in the mansion, **ever**, and he had better get use to that.  At first, thankfully in the summer, he had disobeyed the single rule, and she threw him in the pool.

He was glad none of the kids saw that, then he'd never live it down.

Just then, the object of his thoughts flew out of her attic bedroom and landed beside him, facing him.

"Aren't you cold Logan?"

"Aren't you?"

She smiled.

"No.  Since I control the weather, I don't feel the cold or hot as acute as you do."

"Oh."

They sat in silence as the sun sank lower still.

_Logan, Ororo, can I please talk with the two of  you?_

_What do you want Chuck?_

_It would be better if we spoke face to face._

_Fine, I'm coming down._

_I'll be there too Professor._

_Good, I'm in the Library._

With that, the connection was broken.  

****

Ororo followed Logan as he stalked to the library.  There they found the Professor waiting patiently for them.

Before the Professor could speak, Logan interrupted him.

"Why are we here Chuck?"

"I wish life the spirits of the students.  I feel that Rogue's illness and the threat of Apocalypse are having an adverse affect on their moral.  I wish for them to remember that they are teenagers and should have fun like others their age."

"Sounds like a wonderful suggestion Charles, what do you propose we do?"

"That we go to a buffet."

"A wonderful suggestion."  

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"I mean Ororo, Hank, and you Logan."

"What about you Chuck?"

"I'm staying here."

"Why can't I stay?"  Logan answered childishly.

"Because," explained Ororo "Rogue needs to know that you are doing this for her.  She needs to know that you care.  She wants you to go."

"How do you know?"  Logan responded.

"I'm female." Ororo replied, giving him a smile.

Professor Xavier laughed inwardly at the sour expression on Logan's face.

"Fine.  I'll go, but I'm doing this for Rouge."

With that, he stalked out of the room.

Professor Xavier started chuckling.

"Splendidly done Ororo."

She favored him with a big smile and gave a drastic bow.

"Thank you."

With that, she too, exited the room.

_Now for the students._

****

As Logan made his way to the garage, he heard his motorcycle revving up.  Swearing revenge on the person who would dare to touch, let alone ride, his precious baby, Logan ran towards the garage.  He got there in time to see the bike clear the gate.

"Shit."

He took a whiff of the person's smell, and suddenly rethought his mental promise of revenge.

_Strips, what the hell am I gonna do with you kid?_

****

She came back three and a half hours later.  Logan was waiting for her in the kitchen when she came in.

"Hi Logan." She said timidly.

"Give me one good reason not to gut you."

"Ah'm sorry?"

Logan stood up and walked to where she was standing.  As he walked, his nostrils flared.

"Where the hell have you been and who the hell am I smellin?"

Suddenly the open teen in front of him changed.  Her happy yet timid and sorrowful expression changed into a hard, menacing mask.  Her casual stance turned into a fighting one.  Rogue balled her fists.

"It's none of yar Gawd damn fuckin business 'ere Ah go and who the fuck Ah see!!!" 

With that, she pushed past him and stalked to her room.

_Way to go genius._

Logan sighed and took a beer out of the fridge.

_Just fuckin great._

****

Please Review! ^_^


	8. A Movie

The Little Things 

Author's Note: You do know that Logan was conned by Ororo, right?  Anyway, the buffet is in the next chapter.

heartstar – Nice to know I have a new fan.  Glad you like what I'm writing!! ^_^

Chaos – I'll try writing more in the next chapter.

Duncan – Well, this chapter will answer your question.

evolutionary spider – Wow, you reviewed each of my chapters.  About Chapter 6, Rogue doesn't hate Kitty, she just found her extremely annoying.  You ever feel really down and you just want to be left alone.  Well that's how Rogue was feeling and since Kitty tried to cheer her up, Rogue took her frustrations and pain out on Kitty.  They don't hate each other and their actually close friends (I mean Kitty did tease Rogue about staring at Remy's butt and got away with it.  Most people would be too scared to tease Rogue except the people who are her friends).  Thanks for all praises, they really inflated my ego. Hehe! ^_^  (PS, could you e-mail me any other suggestions for the names I could use for my other fic "Morning Gossip"?  I'd like to write another chapter and it would be wonderful if you could give more names.)

JADEOBLUE – Well, since they did show that whole scene of Logan not leaving her bedside after Rogue went 'insane', I figured they had to be close.  Logan doesn't know how to deal with women unless it's in bed, that's my opinion.

Lady Damita – Glad you like! ^_^

****

Logan wanted to wring the neck of the guy whom he smelled on Rogue.  Unfortunately, he couldn't track the smell as she had been on a motorcycle, and the wind would have scattered it.

Cursing under is breath; Logan took another swig of his bear.

After downing it, Logan rose from his chair, and went to the garage.  He desperately wanted to jump on the motorcycle and hit the nearest bar, but the motorcycle still smelled like Rogue and that guy.

He knew it was a guy by the testosterone smell intertwined with a unique blend of spice.  Females and young children didn't smell of testosterone.

As it was only 9:30, and Logan didn't feel the least bit sleep, he decided to go bug someone.

_Let see…the students?  Yeah right, who the hell wants to hang out with a bunch of hormonal driven teenagers who think the world revolves around them.  Not me.  Even one is one too many………hmm, who else?  Chuck?  Right, I'm sure he's just a riot.  He'll probably want to tap dance on my brain before doing the Macarena down what's left of my memory lane………Beast?  Nah, that guys no fun.  Between his Shakespeare and all the chemicals he hangs out with, he'd probably wouldn't even notice I was there………Ro?  Could see her.  But the amount of time I spend around her, it's like were datin or somthin.  But I am bored…Still I don't want to give her the wrong idea…but I'm bored…Grr, stop being a wimp and go annoy the pretty white haired lady._

Having made up his mind, Logan followed her most recent scent and found himself by her open bedroom door.

"Err, Ro, you in there?"

Just then, Ro waltzed into his field of vision wearing an almost see through white night gown.  When she saw him, she gave him a dazzling smile and slipped on a bathrobe.

As he watched her, Logan Jr. made himself painfully obvious.

"What brings you here Logan?" She answered pleasantly as she closed the bathrobe and tied the knot.

"Saw the door open, figured I'd see what you were up to." Logan lied smoothly.

"Come in, but you my bedroom is on top floor.  You would have to climb the stairs to see if my bedroom door was open."  Ororo said, her eyes twinkling with mischief as her face lit up in a mischievous smile.

Logan stopped dead in his tracks, stunned that she had caught him.  He quickly recovered.

"You got me.  I was bored and decided to see what you were going?"

"Why me?"  The question was sincere and that threw Logan off for a second.  Just for a second though.

"Everybody else is boring."

"Well, I am flattered that you think I am not.  Have you considered reading a book?"

"Do I look like the kind of guy who reads books?"

"Well, I suppose you don't.  How about a movie?"

"If you'll join me."

He watched her smile.

"Why not?"

As they made their way downstairs, Logan spoke.

"So, what are we gonna watch?  Not a chick flick I hope."

"How about…_The Mummy_?"

"Can't say I've ever seen it.  Does it have romance?"

"Well, just the normal hero saves damsel in distress."

Logan groaned.

"A chick flick."

"They do fight a three-thousand year old mummy?"

"Do lots of people die."

"Yes, quite horribly too."

"Lots of chaos and destruction?"

"Well, Cairo gets mostly destroyed by meteor showers, and flesh eating scarabs kill a few people."

"Flesh eating scarabs?"  

"Yes."

"Excellent."  Ororo ignored the unholy glee in his voice.

And so, they made it downstairs and watched the movie.  While the sat side by side, Logan did concentrate on the movie.  This was the first time he saw it and he enjoyed all the mindless violence immensely.  The romance wasn't so bad, since he did find himself cheering that the hero got the girl.

Ororo, unfortunately, wasn't as lucky.  _The Mummy _was one of her favorite films and she knew the lines, plot, and characters by heart.  This gave her ample opportunity to notice the TV absorbed man beside her.  It took all of her will not to touch him more then the 'innocent' brushes.  It took even more self will not start a thunderstorm to make Logan pay attention to her.

The movie finally ended and curiosity got the best of her.

"Did you like it?"

"Surprisingly, yes." His facial features mimicked his words.

"Good."

"Why'd you suggest it?"

"Well, I suppose it reminds me of my childhood."

"How so?"

"I spent it in Cairo."

"Were you born there?"  It surprised her that he actually seemed to genuinely want to know.

"No, I was born in New York, but my parents died in Cairo leaving me orphaned."

"Oh.  Um, Sorry."

 "It was not your fault and it happened so long ago anyway."

"Still, it had to have been tough."

"It was."  The sadness he heard in her tone tore at his soul.

They sat in companionable silence.

It was Ororo who first broke it.

"It is getting late.  We should get some sleep."  With that said, she stood up and stretched.

Logan didn't say anything or move.

"Goodnight Logan."

"Night darlin."

With that, Logan watched Ro walk to her room.

****

Sorry for the relative shortness.  Please Review!! ^_^


	9. Gothic Cross

The Little Things 

Thank you for reviewing trouble (thanks, I feel special!), Wolviesfan, evolutionary spider (waiting for your e-mail), Molotov, Freeverse (she spent her childhood in Cairo being a pickpocket), Phoenix, ishandahalf, J.Dax, Duncan, evilbon32, SailorWade, Deidre, & JADEOBLUE.

Author's Note: FINALS ARE OVER!!!  ::does a happy dance:: Yay!!!  Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is!! ^_^  Oh, and I can't do Kurt's accent for the life of  me.

****

When Professor Xavier announced they were going to _Old Country Buffet_ to have an early Holiday feast, everybody was excited.  That is, everybody but Rogue.

"Like, you have to come!  It wouldn't be any fun with out you!"

"No."

But never one to give up, Kitty begged, groaned, and it wasn't until she threatened that Rogue succumbed to the her roommates demands.

"I'll like totally tell them who you're drooling over if you don't come!"

"Ah am not droolin and Ah DON'T  lahke him!"

"Then you won't mind if I tell everybody." Said Kitty evilly.

"Ya wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." The menace in her voice rivaled Rogue's.

They glared at each other for a full minute, before Rogue relented.

"Fahne!" With that, she left the living room.

Kitty just sat back down on the couch, a self-satisfied smirk on her face as she ignored the constant questioning of the other people in the room.

Finally she got fed up and phased, leaving 10 curious people in her wake.  (AN: Tabitha is back with the X-Men, Jubilee and Rahne were pulled out, and Evan ran away.  Did I get all that right?)

****

The ride to the buffet was amusing to say the least.  Jean, Kitty, Amara, and Rogue were in Jean's car; Kurt, Bobby, Scott, and Sam were in Scott's car; and everybody else was in the X-Van, driven by Logan.  Unfortunately, Kurt had had some Pixie Sticks, and was unusually hyper.  This resulted in him **bamfing** between the three cars until Logan threatened to do him bodily harm.

All the students did get to the buffet in one piece.  They chatted amongst themselves (making sure to keep away from Rogue, as she seemed in a bad mood and kept glaring at anyone who came near.  No one dared to bring up the topic of the mysterious guy that Rogue had a supposed crush on.) and picked their food, before sitting down and continuing to talk.

The constant chatter was getting on Logan's nerves, and the fact that his enhanced hearing made him privy to all the gossip and fashion tips that were exchanged, it was a wonder that he didn't go insane.  It took all his will power not to run out screaming for a shot of Krolewska (AN: Polish vodka, very strong.).

Ororo saw his unhappy (which was a big understatement) expression, and decided to cheer him up (that, and Bobby's ice puns were getting on her nerves and it took all of her self control not to fry him with a lightening bolt).

"Is this seat taken?" Ororo pointed to the seat opposite Logan.

"Nope, help yourself Ro."

A moment of silence ensured as the two of them at their meals, before Logan spoke again.

"Beast having blond hair just don't look right," Logan nodded his head to Hank, who had an image inducer on and was arguing with a bus boy about the fact that there was no Twinkies.

Ororo smiled, "Hank chose this image, but I do believe you are right.  He does look a bit…unsettling."

"That's an understatement." Logan mumbled before he turned his attention to Scott and Jean who were trying to flirt, but not look like they were flirting.  It was amusing to watch, and it didn't help matters that Kurt and Bobby ganged up on Scott.  It didn't help that Tabitha and Kitty ganged up on Jean.

"Logan, you are welcome to come and celebrate the holidays with me and my family."  Ororo's voice brought his attention back to the woman sitting opposite him.

"Nah, I don't celebrate…what is you celebrate again?"

"Kwanzaa." Ororo's voice held amusement, as well disappointment.

"I don't celebrate Kwanzaa."

"What is it you do celebrate?"

"Nothin, I'm Atheist.  I suppose I celebrate Christmas, give gifts and stuff…which reminds me.  What do you want?"

Startled by the abrupt change in topic, it took a moment for Ororo to answer.

"I am not sure."

Logan gave her a scrutinizing look before answering, "Alright, I'll figure somethin out.  Meanwhile I'm going to grab some more grub."

With that said, Logan stood up and left for more food.

Ororo watched Logan's back side appreciatively as one thought plagued her mind.

_What shall I give Logan for Christmas?_

****

Meanwhile, Bobby and Sam were having a 'who will drink their Coke faster' contest.  Sam, who was usually a shy boy, was drawn into the contest when his ego demanded that he had to prove himself superior to Bobby.

Rogue watched in concealed amusement as fight broke out when Sam finished his drink faster then Bobby.  Rogue knew that a food fight would have broken out if Jean had not stopped it.  Scott nodded and backed up what she said.

Speakin of Scott, how do Ah feel about that boy?  Ah mean Ah still feel butterflies in mah stomach when evah he's near, but that's nothin to what Ah felt last night in the guy's arms.  What the hell is happenin to meh?  One moment Ah'm thinkin of ways to kill him, the next Ah'm cryin my eye's out!  And Ah don't even know his name!!!

Her thoughts were broken by Kurt's voice.

"Rouge?"

"Yah Kurt?"

"Vell, since you're my sister and all,"

"Kurt, Ah am not ya sister." Rogue interrupted.

Kurt ignored her and continued, "Come and spend Christmas vith me, in Germany."

"No."

"My parents vill love you!  Me mom makes the best pierogi and kasha.  And vait until you taste de barszcz!"

"Kurt…"

"I can't vait to show you de country side.  It's so beautiful in de vinter."

"Kurt!"

"You'll love Melko, she's dis vite cat dat ve have-"

"KURT!"

"Vhat?

"Ah am not ya sister, Ah am not goin to Germany with ya, and did Ah mention Ah am not ya sister?"

"But you are…"

"No Ah am not."

Suddenly, Rogue felt as if she was drowning.  _Ah need to get out of here!_

Ignoring Kurt's reply, Rogue stood up, grabbed her coat, and walked towards the door.  The movement got everyone's attention, especially Logan's.

"Where you goin Strips?"

She didn't turn around, but replied, waving her hand in front of her and towards the door.

"Out."

"Strips…" Logan said warningly.

This time, she did turn around.  Giving him an agitated glare, she said, "Ah'm coming back."  With that, she turned back to the door and walked out.

The frigid winter wind hit her full force and she tightened her jacket around her to keep out the chill.  It wasn't working, but she kept walking.  Snowflakes danced around her, sticking to her hair.

Suddenly, two pairs of arms sneaked around her waist and she was pulled backwards as a voice in her ear seductively said, "Bonjour chere."

Rogue pulled herself out of his embrace, spun around, and glared at the laughing man in front of her.

"What are ya doin here swamp rat?"

He ignored her, "De weather's kinda cold to be outside, especially for a southern belle such as yerself."

"Ah ask again swamp rat, whatcha doin here?"

"Remy just buyin some cards when he saw you chere." He held up an unopened pack of cards while smiling at her suggestively.

"So that's ya name, Remy." Rogue tested the name and found out, much to her dismay, that she liked it how it rolled off her tongue.

"Oui.  Which remind Remy why he wanted t'see y' in the first place.  Here."  Then he handed her a flat velvet box, just bigger then her palm.

Rogue must have stared at it too long, because Remy laughed.

"Open it chere, it aint gonna bite y'."

Rogue cautiously opened it, only to find a beautiful gold gothic cross with an emerald in the middle.  Rogue didn't know what do say, so she just stared at it.

"Merry Christmas Rogue."

That brought her out of her trance, and her head snapped up to meet his glasses covered eyes.

"Ya know mah name?"  She asked in amazement.

"Oui." Rogue didn't know how Remy got the necklace out of the box without her noticing it, but she let him walk around her until she had her back to him.  She felt him fasten the necklace for her.  Then he walked back into her field of vision.

_Ah want to see his eyes again._  The thought had come out of nowhere, but once planted it didn't go away.  She reached up to grab his glasses, but his hand was faster.

"Let me see ya eyes Remy." The commanding tone in her voice left no room for argument.  Cautiously, he removed his glasses with his free hand, before letting go of her hand.

Looking into the pools of red somehow gave her back her courage and Rogue found herself asking the first question that popped into her mind.

"Why?"

Remy gave her a graceful shrug before smiling, "Saw this beauty and it remind Remy of another petite belle."

Rogue fought the blush and was glad that her make up concealed it (but Remy saw it anyway).

Before she could retort, a shout came from behind her.

"Stripes, get your ass over here!"

Turning around, she could barely make out Logan's figure, the snow was falling too hard.  Turning back to thank Remy, she found herself alone.

Confused for a moment, she glared at the spot where he had last been before closing the empty box, putting it in her pocket, and running to where all the students were waiting for her.

"Coming!"

****

Please Review!! ^_^


	10. Christmas Shopping

The Little Things 

DragonBlond, Artemis, ishandahalf, girl4chat86, Molotov, evolutionary spider, Wolviesfan, Rogue, Duncan, Trunks-Girl, Deidre, and Jennie, thank you for reviewing!!!

Authors Note: I'd love to have any URLs you have of Storm, Wolverine or Storm/Wolverine sites Wolviesfan! (btw, thanks for the URL you did send me!! ^_^)  My updates will be as frequent as possible and I'm hoping to finish both my stories before XM2.  As for the second chapter of Morning Gossip, well, it's coming along.

Authors Note2: I believe Rogue is not ready to admit, much less, accept Kurt as her brother.  But don't worry Molotov, there will be some Rogue/Kurt bonding eventually!!  Wolviesfan, the spelling mistake has been corrected!!  Trunks-Girl, when Remy says, he means: "Saw this beauty (necklace) and it remind Remy of another petite belle (Rouge)."  In other words, he noticed that she didn't have a gothic cross and she was a Goth, so he decided to buy her one.  Oh and belle means beauty in this context.

Now the story!! ^_^ 

****

Kurt was upset.  He didn't understand why his sister didn't want to be his sister.  He sighed and picked at his ice cream.

"Cheer up Kurt!" _I must be look really blue!  Kitty doesn't use zat tone of voice unless she's cheering some one up, usually zat's Rogue._

Kurt ignored her and continued to stare at his ice cream.

Oblivious to his subtle message of "get the hell out of here and let me be upset in peace" that he most likely learned from his sister, Kitty continued to talk as if he was paying attention to her (which he was, but no one had a right to be as cheerful as Kitty while he was down in the dumps.  But since he still harbored an attraction for her, he decided she was worth enough to at least listen to, if not pay attention to.): "Rogue is, like, going through a hard time!  She like totally flipped out not long ago, and now she knows you're her brother, which she never thought of you like that before…and well, she's overwhelmed.  It's too soon for her to deal with.  I promise you, after Christmas, she'll be back to her old self and ready to tackle the world with her 'bite me' attitude and matching personality.  Just give her time, she'll come around, you'll see."

Not looking up from his ice cream, Kurt answered, "You zink, so?"

"I know so!"

"Thanks" Kurt looked up at Kitty and gave her a small smile, which was interrupted by a yell.

****

Jamie was a happy child.  He had his ice cream.  He was a very happy child.

He was so happy, that he wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over Ray's outstretched leg (which had been left outstretched on purpose, as Amara had dared him to).  His lovely bowl of ice cream went flying and he cried out at the loose of his precious ice cream, before he hit the floor and made three copies of himself.

But no one was paying attention to his mutant power as the whole restaurant (well, most of the restaurant, Amara and Ray were laughing, Jean and Scott were oblivious, and so were Kurt and Kitty) was looking at the flying bowl of ice cream and how it turned upside down and landed on Amara.

Upset that her dare backfired, and embarrassed that she was covered in chocolate ice cream with a bowl on her head, she gave a growl (which sounded remarkably like Logan) and yelled, "Jamie you are sooo dead!!  This is a new blouse!!" before chasing after him.

The four Jamies scattered in four different directions as Amara chased one, then another, then another, and so on and so forth.

Chairs were over turned; foods fell off tables and were dropped by people that Amara had bumped into.  In short, it was a huge mess.

****

Logan was seething.  This was exactly why he didn't want to come in the first place.

"QUIET!!!"

His yell effectively stopped everything.

"Everybody out, we're going home!!!"

"But-" Bobby began.

"NOW!"

Bobby pouted, but obeyed.  As did the rest of the students.

Logan willed himself to calm down, not too successfully, but he was calm enough not kill anyone.  He stepped outside.  Looking at the kids scrabbling to the cars, he noticed that Stripes was missing.

Looking around, he noticed her purple jacket (even through the heavy snowfall) and yelled: "Stripes, get your ass over here!"

He could have sworn she was talking to someone.

"Coming!"

He dismissed it and opened the X Van, and sat the driver's set.

No one dared to talk on the way back.

****

As the girls walked to Jean's car, Jean said, "If you get any ice cream on my car, you're cleaning it up."

Amara's eyes became slits as she answered through clenched teeth, "Bite me" before getting into the car and sitting by the window.

Jean wisely stayed silent as she noticed Amara's murderous expression.

Just then Rogue ran up and the rest of the girls got in and sat down.

As they made their way back to the institute, Kitty turned her head to face Rogue, ready to chide her about giving Kurt a hard time, when something caught her eye.

It was a necklace, with a gothic cross being the only thing that adored the thin gold chain.

"Rogue, where did you get that?"

"What?"  Answered Rogue in a disinterested tone.

"The necklace." That sparked everyone's interest.  Jean sat up straighter and Amara looked away from the window to stare questioningly at Rogue.  But Rogue was oblivious; she instead brought her hand up and fingered the necklace a second before answering.

"Ah…bought it."

The hesitant pause told Kitty everything she needed to know.

"He gave it to you, didn't he?" Kitty smiled.

"He did not!" came the agitated response.

"Who the hell is this guy?"  Jean asked.

"No one."

"Kitty?"

"A Romeo for our resident Juliet." Kitty remarked.

Rogue just glared.

"Well, what does he look like?"  Amara spoke for the first time, her inner romantic getting the best of her.

"An angel with demon eyes." Kitty enjoyed the looks of confusion from her teammates and ignored Rogue's murderous glare.

"Huh?"  Amara answered.

"Could you be a little more specific Kitty?  I mean he could be a danger to the team."

"He is, but lighten up.  It's not everyday you see Rogue in love."

"If he's a danger, then you should stop seeing him."  Jean said in a concerned tone.

"Ah don't love him, and he's the one that keeps following mah!" Rogue yelled.

With that, she got out of the car (as they had arrived at the institute) and made her way to her room.  But not before slamming all the doors in her way.

_Ah hate her!!_

****

The sun was just beginning to set, and the students loitered around in the living room, when Bobby suddenly sat up.

"Guys, aren't we missing someone?"

Jean frowned, "No, everybody's here."

"Then how come it's so quiet?"  Bobby demanded.

"I think we're all too full to cause trouble." Replied Ray.

"That's true, but I can't shake the feeling that we forgot someone…"

"Don't worry Bobby, like there's totally nothing for you to worry about.  Everyone's here!  Except for Rogue, she's in her room fuming.  And the instructors, their around here somewhere.  Other then that, we're all like totally here." Kitty replied.

"I guess." Bobby shook his head as if to chase the feeling away.  Suddenly he brightened.  "Let's play Monopoly."

Everyone groaned.

"That'll take forever!" Ray whined.

"It's not lahk we have anythin bettah to do." Sam replied.

"We could always do a Danger Room session." Scott teased.

"You know, Monopoly sounds wonderful, let's play!" Kurt quickly suggested.  Everyone agreed.

Just as they were going to head to the game room, Amara spoke up.

"What's Monopoly?"

Bobby smiled mischievously.  He walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll teach you."

Amara looked ill.

****

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant, Tabitha had just finished causing havoc in the kitchen and was ready to rejoin her teammates.  She walked through the crowded restaurant and arrived at the table that she had sat at, only to find an older couple and their kids.

"Guys?"

****

It was the next day and Logan had left before any of the students were up to go to New York.  He had taken the car.  He was going Christmas shopping and he hated shopping.  But this was Christmas, and therefore an exception.

On the way there, he made a pit stop to buy Jamie's present (the kid was just too cute for his own good) and had gotten him a $25 Gift Card from Best Buy, as he didn't know what the kid would want.

Upon reaching the mall (as it had just opened, he didn't have too much trouble getting a spot.  That is if you ignored his road rage and screaming), he headed to the nearest men's store (Gap) and bought a tan sweater for Sam, a black one for Ray, a green one for Roberto, a blue one for the Elf, a white one of the Popsicle, a red one for Slim (which would look horrible on him.  Logan respected him, not liked him.), a gray sweater for Chuck (come to think of it, he gave him the same one last year), and yellow one for Hank (in honor for his yellow hair).

Then he stepped into a small shop that sold Beanies and other stuffed toys.  In the end, Logan bought a tiger for Amara, a jaguar for Tabitha, a white kitty for Half Pint, and a brown bear for Red.

For Stripes, he finally decided on getting her a book.  The assistant at the bookstore was very helpful (and very cute) and she pointed to the horror section, and suggested _Guilty Pleasures_.  He had shrugged and bought all nine books in the on going series.

_I always did a have a soft spot for her._

Smirking, he left the store (and the mall) and dropped off the stuff into the car.  He then headed (after getting back into the mall) for the food court, ordered from a Chinese food stand, and enjoyed his orange chicken and egg roll immensely.

And then came time for shopping for Ororo.  He had saved that till last, as he had no idea what to give her.  He could have bought her a stuffed animal, but it wasn't special enough.  Perfume stank, literally.  And he'd rather roast in hell then enter a Bath & Body Works or a candle shop.  Plants were too predictable and he had no fashion sense.  That left jewelry.

****

The assistant looked at the rugged, yet handsome men before him, and sighed.

_Another window shopper._

He plastered a smile on his face and watched the only costumer in the shop.  Just then a wealthy looking woman entered the shop and he turned his attention to her.

Fifteen minutes and a bracelet later, the assistant noticed that the strange man hadn't left.

_That's odd; window shoppers never stick around longer then a few minutes._

Shoving the thought aside, he went to help a more modest looking couple pick out semi expensive wedding rings.

Satisfied at having made another successful sale, he failed to notice the wild looking man beside him.

"I've decided what I wanted, bub."  With that the stranger turned around and walked to the more expensive display case.  The assistant was confused, but if the guy could pay, he had absolutely no problem with the way he looked.

"This one." The stranger had pointed to a necklace.  The chain was silver, as was the centerpiece.  However, the centerpiece was shaped into a snowflake, with small diamonds and emeralds embellishing it.

The guy's practically drooling over it!  It is nice, I'll admit…Well, if he's rich enough to buy this baby, lets see if I can coax him into buy more then one piece.

"Would you like to buy the matching accessories?  There's the headpiece, the earrings, the bracelet, the anklet, and I believe we also have a ring."  He gave the speech as cheerfully and sincerely as he could, after all hadn't he said the same thing at least ten thousand times in the past week alone?

"Nah…Well…"

"You do want to treat the lady like the princess she is, don't you?"  Come on, bite the bait!

"More like a goddess."  The stranger smirked.  "Fine, I'll take the earrings and necklace."

Gotcha.

"Come this way."  Smiling at his success, the assistant led the stranger to the cashier.

"Check or Credit."

"Credit."

Swiping the card, he was pleased to find that it wasn't maxed out.  Packing the necklace and earrings into a black velvet case, he put the case into a box, and then into a gift bag.

Handing the bag to the stranger, he said, "Have a nice day sir, and Merry Christmas."

"You too bub."

Another sale.  I am the king!  All must bow down before my greatness!!

****

Please Review!! ^_^


	11. Daggers

The Little Things 

I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, but since my computer crashed, I lost all the e-mailed reviews.  Sorry.  Now I do remember reading that I didn't tell what happened to Ororo and how could she let Logan rage about.  Ooops, kind of got carried away with Wolvie and forgot about Stormy *hides* sorry.  But I will include an explanation for everything in this chapter.  My computer is now fixed (hallelujah) and I can update again!! ^_^

Author's Note: I have no idea how to write heavily accented Japanese English.

****

Ororo looked out the window.  It had been a few hours since she had woken up, but she couldn't find Logan.  It was rather frustrating, as she still didn't have the first clue as to what to give him.

Giving a sigh of frustration, she turned away from the window and went downstairs to the kitchen.  Taped to the refrigerator door was the list.  When something ran out, the students were suppose to write the item needed down on the list.

The list had been started by Scott when Ororo had forgotten to buy him his cereal.  This was still when she was trying to adjust to grocery shopping for such a large group of people.  Naturally she had made a mistake.

At the time, she had felt like crying, as she had never made such a mistake (she usually had a very good memory) and she had been buying that cereal for Scott for quite sometime.

Scott had suggested the list, and for that, Ororo would forever be grateful for.  It took a let less time to shop with the list.

Picking up the list, Ororo drove to the local grocery store, all the while raking her brain for a gift that would please Logan.

****

Looking at the ice cream in front of her, Ororo didn't know if she should laugh or cry.  She opted to shake her head and drop the thing into the cart.

The ice cream was a sore reminder of last night, and yet another ruined shirt.

She had decided that eating a bowl of ice cream for desert was the thing needed to end the evening.  Unfortunately, Jamie had decided at that particular moment to barrel into her.  While she had kept her balance and the ice cream had stayed in her bowl, when she had turned towards Jamie to scold him for running in the buffet, Amara also had ran up to her, following Jamie, and had accidentally pushed Ororo's hand so that the vanilla ice cream spilled straight onto Ororo's shirt.

Ororo had felt the anger boil up in her (as well as her embarrassment) and had been glad that Logan took over the situation (no matter how loudly he did it) before she did something stupid like call a thunderstorm in the middle of the buffet.

Hank had wanted her to speak to Logan about his behavior, but she had stopped him with a touch on his arm and shake of her head.

Ororo was startled out of her trip down memory lane by laughter from two boys who were standing near by.

"And they don't know about it?"  Said the taller one.

"Nope, not a freaking clue.  They think its fake." Said the shorter one.

Ororo was about to walk away, but the next words gave her pause.

"So it's really a genuine ceremonial dagger?" asked the taller one.

"Yup.  Well it's more like a sai.  You know, like the one that Jennifer Garner chick had in the movie Daredevil?"

"Who?"

"You know, Elekra, the hot one."

"Oh yeah.  She was hot."

Ignoring the rest of the conversation, Ororo smiled as an idea came to her.

A ceremonial dagger… 

Her smile grew larger.

Yes, I do believe that Logan would enjoy that… 

****

Humming softly to herself, she put away the groceries in their correct places.  When she finished, she went to the cabinet under the phone in the kitchen and got out the Yellow Pages for New York.  Finding a weapons store proved harder than she had anticipated as most of them sold guns only.  It was by pure luck that led her to stumble upon a little Japanese shop that sold, among other things, ceremonial daggers.

Well, I hope Logan does not harbor any ill feelings for Japanese culture.

****

The shop was small, but cozy.  It smelled of jasmine, but only faintly.

Ororo went straight to the register.

"May I help you?"  The voice was pleasant, but heavily accented.  The woman herself was short, shorter than Logan, thin, and old.

"Yes, I would like to purchase a ceremonial dagger."

"Ah!  We have three."

Producing a ring of keys, the cashier started muttering, most likely in Japanese, until she came to the right one.  The elder woman almost waddled to the far end of the counter.  Opening a case that was partially hidden to the left, the cashier produced three ordainment daggers.  She waddled back to where Ororo stood, and set them down in front of Ororo.

The first one was simple, but larger than the other two.  The sheath was sleek and elegant.  A single red gem adored the silver colored handle, while a red tassel hang from it.

The second was more elaborate.  The handle's head was decorated with a silver wolf's head in the process of snarling.  The sheath had a similar replica, only enlarged.

It was the third one that had at first caught Ororo's eye.  Unlike the first two silver blades, this one was completely green.  Made out of jade most likely.  It featured a dragonhead for its handle.  The rest of the body was wrapped around the length of the dagger with such detail that it was breathtaking.  It was rather hard to distinguish where the sheath ended and the handle began.

"You like?"

"Umh."  Ororo said absentmindedly.

The dragon is so beautiful.  And yet I do not believe Logan would enjoy something so elaborate.  The wolf one is more closer to his namesake, wolverine.  I believe that the one with the red gem would more suit him.  Simple, but deadly.  Yet tassel?  Tassel? I am sure that if he were a cat, he'd enjoy playing with it, but Logan…he'd make a cute kitty.

Ororo gave an inward chuckle at the thought.  And fought hard to suppress the grin that threaten to overtake her.

I guess the wolf one it is.

"That one."  Ororo pointed to the dagger with the wolf handle.

"Ah!  Good choice."  Picking up the three daggers, the cashier waddled back to the partially hidden display case and deposited the rejected daggers, before ringing up the chosen one.

Paying the price, Ororo gave a kind smile and a pleasant thank you before leaving the shop.

On the drive home, Ororo's mind filled with doubt.

I do hope that the students don't feel jealous of my more expensive gift for Logan…and what if they get the wrong idea about the friendship between the two of us?  Why, they would never leave us alone, and heaven help me if Kitty ever gets in her mind that the two of us need 'setting up'.  Goddess that would be a disaster! ……Yet I know Logan will enjoy his gift.  Perhaps I should hide the dagger in the basket.  Yes that seems like a sensible idea.  They will all think that since each and every one of them is getting the same basket, Logan will not be different.

Releasing a sight of relief at a potential disaster hopefully avoided, Ororo let the weather reflect her disposition.

****

I would write more, but I've been getting a surprisingly large amount of reviews that demand for (well in all honesty, my other fic), and I have promised myself to update simultaneously both my stories.  Unfortunately, all future updates will be later up than usual for me because of the huge amount of homework that teachers are piling up.  But Good News, I will never give up this fic.  In other words, I will update eventually.

Please Review!! ^_^


	12. Christmas

The Little Things 

TrunksGirl – I did know about Mariko, but he doesn't meet her until after he joins the X-Men.  I do know that he lived in Japan before he met the X-Men so that's what all the stuff in his chapter will be about.  Mariko may come later or not be mentioned at all.  I'm still thinking about it.

Wolviesfan – Thanks for the info… ^_^

Solitaire – LOL, it seems you're a fellow Polak.  Nice to meet you.  Yup, all the stuff that you mentioned is true, however, aside from traditional polaks such as you and me, no one noticed.  Another little thing is that we don't know just how German Kurt's family is.  As an author, I took the liberty of giving Kurt some Polish background, even if it as minor as the food his family prepares at Christmas.  Mostly, it was just my Polish roots showing through…

rogue star – Thanks for reviewing!!! ^_^

ishandahlf – Your going to kill me.  There is no Romy in this chapter… *hides*

RogueLVR – LOL, love your review.  Short sweet, and to the point.

Spirit Star – Glad you think it's cute. ^_^

****

The day came when all the students, regardless of what they celebrated, exchanged gifts.  Tomorrow morning would be the day they all left for winter break…. Well most of them.  Tabitha, Rogue, Hank, and the Professor would spend the holidays together at the mansion.

Ororo had woken up early to make a special breakfast and start on the turkey dinner, but much to her dismay, her heart wasn't into it.  Usually cooking made her feel better, but all it did today was remind her that Evan was stuck in the sewers and most likely not eating anything half as good as she was.  And that thought just make her feel guiltier.

But such thoughts weren't productive, and Ororo needed to get this holiday dinner done.  Pushing her emotions aside, Ororo put her sole attention to the task at hand.  This, of course, made cooking feel like a chore, but Ororo didn't care.  She had told every one she would do this and she would.  Come hell or high water.

****

Logan was the last to come down for breakfast.  He knew he should have come down earlier to set an example and all that other shit Xavier keeps talking about at the 'teacher' meetings, but he had never been a morning person.  Besides, he had to wake up early to drive the kids to school every other day anyway.  He deserved his sleep.

Coming into the kitchen, he was bombarded with the smell of food and the sight of Ororo's butt.  Naturally, both attracted his attention in different ways.

Watching Ororo take out a big pot, rather ungracefully, Logan contemplated helping her, but decided she had it under control.

Looking at the kitchen table, he noticed that at the place where he usually sat was a plate of pancakes.  Sitting down, he proceeded to inhale them.

_Damn, this woman sure knows how to cook a meal._

He smiled contently; his stomach finally sated.  Logan then proceeded to curiously watch as Ororo manhandled the turkey.  She was currently stuffing it – rather violently too – with none of her usual grace.

Logan was rather amused and dubbed the scene "Ororo vs. Turkey".  Ororo seemed to be loosing if the pieces of stuffing in her hair and on her clothes were of any indication.  However, if one were to consider that the turkey was ready to burst then it would be more logical to assume that the turkey was loosing….

And while Logan was musing over the winner of the match, Ororo had dumped the turkey in the pot, plopped it into the oven, and turned around to notice her companion.

"Good morning, Logan." She stated.

"Hey Ro.  So who won, the turkey or you?"

Ororo blinked at Logan a few times, tired to understand his logic, failed, and decided that it was a guy thing.  "I was not aware that the turkey and I were competing."

"Um."

A pregnant pause settled over them as Logan scrambled to think of something more intelligent to say.  Unfortunately, nothing came to mind.

Deciding to take pity on him, Ororo changed the subject.  "Would you like to help me?  I have yet to start the-"

"Actually I need to finish wrapping up the presents. See ya Ro."  And with that, Logan left, remembering what happened last time he helped Ro with dinner.  Cold showers weren't in any way comfortable and preferably avoidable.

"Men." Ororo muttered rolling her eyes.  "You'd think they would be grateful to help, especially since  they are going to eat it… but _no_…"

****

As it drew dark outside, the students drifted into the living room and at promptly 6 o'clock exchanged gifts.  Everyone ohed and ahed and generally had a very good time.  While it would take too long, not to mention be extremely boring, to go through what everyone got, sufficed to say, all were perfectly happy with their gifts.  That is all but one.

**** 

Ororo had given out all her gifts except one.  Deciding it was now or never, she approached Logan-who was currently standing by the wall watching everyone.

But before she could open her mouth, Logan beat her to it.

"Happy Kwanzaa Ro."

He held out a neatly wrapped package.  Surprised he remembered, Ororo was just about to hand Logan his gift, but curiosity getting the better off her.  Ororo put the basket on the side table nearby and gently unwrapped the gift.  Opening the velvet casing, she was stunned momentarily speechless.

"It's beautiful Logan.  Thank you." Overcome with emotion, she gave him a spur of the moment hug.

Stunned by her actions, Logan stiffened.  However, Ororo smiled into his distinctively shaped hair as she felt him gingerly return the embrace.  She allowed herself to remain in his arms for another few blissful seconds before breaking the hug.  

"If that's the reaction I get when I give you gifts, I should give them to you more often."

"Maybe next time I'll give you a kiss."  Replied Ororo playfully.

"Is that a fact?" Logan asked suggestively.

"Maybe." Answered Ororo mischievously while getting the basket and handing it to Logan.

"Merry Christmas Logan."

Logan carefully looked through the contents of the basket.  Through the chocolate he spotted something metal.  Drawing it out, and putting the basket back on the side table and examined the dagger.

"Damn, ain't this a good imitation of the Ming Dynasty…" Suddenly, Logan's eyes grew bigger; the dagger slid from his grip and fell soundlessly to the carpeted floor.  Without another word he turned on his heel and left the room.

Startled by his abrupt departure, Ororo stood rooted to the floor.  It took her a few seconds to regain her bearings before she gave a short moan and followed him.

_By the Goddess, I knew I should not have bought it…I am such an idiot._

Running after him, Ororo call out to him, but he ignored her.  It was only when she put a hand on his shoulder did he stop walking and turned around to face her.

"Oh Logan, I am so sorry about the dagger.  I did not mean to upset you, please believe me." 

"It ain't your fault Ro.  I didn't mean to make you feel bad.  It's just…. aw, forget it."

But Ororo would have none of it.  Her present had made him upset and she would know why, damn it.

"I will not.  You cannot just expect me to buy your excuse.  This has obviously upset you and I want to know why Logan." And in a gentler voice she added, "Please Logan, just tell me."

Looking into Ro's baby blues, Logan found himself unable to refuse her.

"Dammit Ro, that dagger...  I knew everything about it, everything.  And then it somehow became bloodstained.  Which is all fine and dandy considering I probably killed for a living.  And the worst part is that I don't know how I know.  Blood I can handle, but knowing things out of thin air is just so fucking frustrating.  Shit, I want more than anything to just fucking remember, but all I ever get is fucking little scraps." With that, Logan closed his eyes and looked away, afraid that he would cry.

Ororo looked at the man in front of her.  He was hurting, she could clearly see his pain.  It was in the set of his shoulders, in the way he refused to look at her, and she didn't know how to make it better.  So she did the only thing she could think of.  She hugged him.

A single tear rolled down Logan's cheek as he hugged her back.

****

As always any and all suggestions and criticisms are welcome.

Please Review!! ^_^


	13. Confessions

The Little Things 

A great big thank you to all those who reviewed: Rogue Worrior Spirit, Yumiko, ishandahalf, (review without name), Rogue Star, TrunksGirl, MadMaddie, Freaky Rogue, and darkshadow36. 

Yes, I know it has been months, and yes I do feel guilty, and yes my excuse is that real life gets in the way, but aren't you glad I put in more Romy? ^_^

I thought so…

And for those that enjoy RoLo, you are in for a treat!

Btw, this story takes place before Apocalypse and therefore Scott and Jean are seniors. 

****

She walked outside in the white Bayville streets enjoying the late afternoon sun and contemplating her love life.  Or there lack of.

Rogue was taking a break.  She had been reading non-stop since Christmas Day the books Logan had bought her.

Quite frankly, the way the heroine was handling her two love interests was annoying her.  Couldn't she just pick one and get it over with?

Rogue sighed.

As if Ah'm any bettah.

It really wasn't a question of Scott versus Remy.  Scott had never really shown any interest in her.  Remy believed in Magneto's dream.  And then there was the little detail that she couldn't touch.

Both were bad for her, and both affected her in different ways.  Her heart still beat a little faster when Scott noticed her.  And Remy's eyes still promised danger and fun that her addicted.

Not to mention the fact that she acted like a love sick schoolgirl around Scott and flirting temptress around Remy.

Now that Ah think about it…Bein' a flirtin' temptress is way more fun then being a love sick schoolgirl.  

And besides, neither of them loved her.  Scott was too wrapped up in Jean.  Remy had only seen her three times and Rogue scoffed at the idea of love at first sight.  It was a ridiculous notion.  Lust?  Yes.  Love?  No.

Then something caught her eye.

Scanning her surroundings she tried to determine what that something was.

Then she saw it again.

It was a penguin.  An inflatable penguin was sitting in a chair at the local café.

Rogue fought the urge to blink and rub her eyes.

What in the world… 

Then she saw who occupied the chair next to the penguin.

It was Remy.  His head was down, but the mushroom haircut and brown trench coat were dead give aways.  He looked rather like he was sleeping.

Rogue grinned as she spotted a familiar shop.

If Ah remember correctly, Ah do believe they carry cards… 

****

She dropped the deck of cards upon his table, causing his head to snap up and give her a confused stare.

"Merry Christmas swamp rat."  She said in a gleeful mockery tone.

Getting over the initial shock, his cocky grin returned.

"Merci cherie, mais" he paused, giving her a seductive smile which she gladly returned. "isn't it against de X-Men Code t'be givin' y' enemies weapons?"

Who knew flirtin' was this much fun? 

"Ah've been a bad little X-Girl." she teasingly replied, looking down on him.

"How bad petite?"  He straightened in his chair, bringing his face closer to hers.

Breathless from his proximity, high on this power she had over him.  This power she had dreamed of welding, ever envious of the women who could.

"Sinfully bad."

This was the moment, the moment where they would kiss.  At least, in every romantic novel they would have.

Alas, this is real life and the penguin caught on fire.

And insane laughter soon followed, utterly destroying the charged moment.

"Burn baby burn!"

"Muties!"

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!  BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!!!"  Shouted the manager.

"What's up with him?"  John asked Remy.

Remy just shock his head and placed his hands on John's back, pushing him out of the indoor café. Rogue, confused, followed.

Once outside, Remy stopped pushing and started walking away.  John and Rogue followed.

A few feet from the café, Remy stopped and faced John.

"Mon ami, what did dat penguin eve' do to ya?"

"It was giving me the evil look mate.  Its evil I tell yah! Evil!"

Rogue burst out laughing the serious tone of his voice.

****

_Goddess, it's good to be back._

Ororo smiled at the sight of the mansion.  The winter holidays had been a nightmare.  Everything had reminded her of Evan.  It almost seemed wrong to celebrate without him.  What made it worse was the fact that he voluntarily stayed away.  His death would have been better to accept.

_I must not think like that.  There is still hope that he will return._

She admonished herself, but her heart was not into it.  Ororo was loosing hope of ever seeing her nephew again.

Getting out of the car, Ororo took in a deep breath of the crisp, cold, winter air and beamed.

"Why are you smiling 'Ro?  The terrors are gonna be here soon."  Logan said with a tone of dread.

Ororo laughed at the thought, as Hank – who was standing beside Logan – contradicted him.

"They are not terrors, for the most part, they very well behaved."

"Sure they are.  You don't have to smell the hormones in that house!  Now that Jeannie and Scottie have been away from each other, they'll want to 'make up' for lost time in the living room." Logan's said with open disgust.

"They're going to have to decide if they will go to college soon."  Said the professor, changing the subject.

"Good riddance I say, the less of them here the better for my nose."

Ororo chuckled while she walked up the stairs to stand beside the three men.  The lack of malice convinced her that Logan was not serious in his complains, or only half serious.

"If they choose to go, I will miss them."  She said.

"Yes, Jean has been a tremendous help in the infirmary lately."  Replied Hank.

"It will be a sad day indeed, when Scott takes off his mantle of leadership." The Professor put in.

A moment of reflection came over the four as the stood on the steps.  It was broken by the opening of the institute gate and the admittance of a blue Sudan.  

"To another horrific year at Mutant High." Said Logan solemnly.

Hank shook his head in despair.

"It will not be so bad my friend"

"Yes it will."

Hank was about to object, but the car door was opened and a super hyper Kitty jumped out.

"Mr. McCoy!  Since Mr. Logan, the professor, and Ms. Monroe like totally can't drive, could you be my driving chaperone until I get my license?  It's in like a couple of weeks and I totally will need to use the car before then!!" She yelled.

"Alright Kitty." Hank reluctantly agreed.  He let out a soft grown as soon the teen turned around to unpack the trunk of the car.

"You are right, they are terrors."

"Told you so."

Ororo just gave them both a serene smile before going down to help Kitty unpack.

****

Rogue looked up from her book as a beeping noise went off in the formally silent room.  Looking at the screen in front of her, she saw a forest green pick up making its way to the gates.  Pressing a button on the consul, the gate slowly swung open and the pick up made its way into the inner drive way leading up to the mansion itself.

As soon as the pick up was through, Rogue pressed another button to close the gates.

It wasn't that she didn't want to welcome back her fellow housemates and friends, it was just that she didn't want to witness Scott and Jean's kiss.  For that matter, she didn't want to witness any of the kisses, especially the ones that given from the parents.  Those would just be a reminder that her own foster mother was Mystique.

The other reason for her absence was Kurt.  She felt guilt about blowing him off, and regretted not taking Kurt's invitation to see his foster parents.

She wanted to apologies to Kurt, but was too frightened to do so.  What if he didn't forgive her?  What if he never wanted to speak to her again?  What if he decided that she was really NOT his sister?

The questions plagued her mind as she sat in the quiet room, fingering her cross, trying to reading her book, opening the gates, and hiding from Kurt.

****

Logan watched as the last of the students walked into the mansion, followed by the Professor and Hank.  Realizing that Ororo was still behind him, he turned towards her, his face questioning her actions.

In response to the silent inquiry, Ororo looked nervous.  He could tell by the way she was looking at him, without meeting his eyes, and the way she stood, in a defensive stance – legs apart, her left slightly ahead of her right.  He watched as she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

_Gathering her courage._  Logan realized.

"Logan, are you interested in me more then as a friend?"  Her tone had been even, betraying nothing.

Logan went numb.  He couldn't think.

Did she just ask me what I think she just asked me? 

It didn't seem real.  Yet he could smell her, see her, and hear the whispered pounding of her heart.

"Why do you ask?"  Logan made sure his tone was flippant.  Instead, it betrayed his curiosity on the subject.

He watched as Ororo exhaled.

Had she been holding her breath? 

"It was something my sister said.  When she saw the necklace you gave me, she came to the conclusion that I had a boyfriend I failed to mention before.  I told her the gift was from you, a friend.  But she said that friends do not give such expensive gifts.  I ask you again, do you feel more then friendship between us?"

Looking into her eyes, Logan saw the wall.  She was giving him no hints, no clues in how to handle this.

Not wanting to lie to her (he had never had a reason to before), but afraid to voice the truth, he stalled.

"You know, whatever I answer things between us will not be the same."

She gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I know."

Logan looked at her, long and hard.  He could lie.  It would be easy, and convincing too.  He could tell her the truth, but would she return the sentiment?  He knew she lusted after him.  He had seen the look in her eye and smelled the scent her hormones released.  But pure lust was fleeting and ignorable.  And more to the point, did he really want a commitment?  A relationship?

Hell no! 

He opened his mouth.  This action seemed to startle her after so long a period of silence because she turned her head ever so slightly and looked into his eyes.

The lie died on his lips and the truth came out.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Ororo gave no reaction.  She continued to stare into his eyes.

Logan felt uncomfortable.  He had just told her something that made him feel exposed, vulnerable.  Yet he refused to show the weakness he felt and defiantly stared back at her.

Ages seem to pass as the two of them looked intently into the other's eyes.

Finally, Ororo smiled.  Then grinned.  Walking toward him, she accidentally on purpose brushed pass him and whispered.

"You owe me a date."

Then she opened the door to the mansion and walked in.

Logan felt confusion set in.  Then letting out a sigh of defeat, he shook his head.

 "Women."

Turning on his heel, he too opened the door and walked in.

****

Apologies for the lateness ^_^

Review!


End file.
